Forget Me Not
by MackDreamer
Summary: What if Scarface survived Adder's bite? What if Fox decided to help him? Scarface may still be alive, but he has turned into a blue fox who doesn't even remember his own name. When Fox finds him, he believes he can change him. But finding Scarface is just the beginning for Fox. Please R&R!


His body ached. It hurt all over. When he attempted to open his eyes-Or rather his only good eye, the light of day threatened to blind it. His vision was foggy and too bright at first, but it slowly cleared up and so did his hearing.

He carefully lifted his neck-And immediately regretted it! His neck ached from being still for so long. _How long was I asleep?_ He didn't even remember going to to sleep.

Looking around, he realized he was laying on dirt, by a pond. His back feet and tail were still in the water. He tried to remember how he got there, but couldn't think of anything. It was as if he had been sleeping a thousand years and the long long rest had whipped out his memory.

 _Where am I?..._ _ **Who**_ _am I?.._

He tried to remember his name. Was it..Leo? No..Everest? No...Bob? Absolutely not!..This is useless. If he couldn't remember how he got here, what makes him think he could possibly remember his name?..The thought also scared him. What could he have forgotten his own name?!

 _Calm down._ The thought came as a surprise to him. _Your not in immediate danger. Look around, your safe here._ There were no dogs, no poachers. Nothing that could harm him.

 _Just drink some water. Water is good. You haven't drank water for hours anyway._ He leaned in towards the water and started drinking from it. The cold water felt heavenly to his dry throat. He drank several gulps of it until he finally had enough.

As safe and peaceful as this place was, he knew he couldn't stay. Even though it was nice now, he knew some other creature will come soon and there was no telling what that creature could do to him.

With a sigh he prepared himself to stand up. _C'mon. Time to get moving._ Once on his feet, the blue fox didn't feel much better. His all four of his legs felt like jello and his back felt twisted and strained. What bothered him especially was his head. His head throbbed like a raging storm that won't settle.

He had to rest, just not here. Not in the open like this. _Find a hiding place._ He hesitated before moving. But after a few seconds, he forced his front legs forward.

It was hard to walk. His legs were shaky and his head felt heavy. He noticed that there were bite marks on his left front leg but they weren't hurting, even though they looked recent. Did a fish attempt to eat him while he was sleeping or something?

Despite the confusing and scary questions flying around in his mind, the blue fox continued walking. Going wherever the trail lead him to.

He was alone. No one knew he was there, and if they did they thought he was dead. He couldn't remember anything about himself, but everyone in White Dear Park knew his name..Even if he didn't know it..

They knew him as..Scarface.

 **A/N:...I'v been dreaming of this story since I was eleven...And I'm finally writing it! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D :D :D :D :D I know I got other stories to write but lets face it guys, once I get inspired I decide to start another story but even when I work on other stories, the old stories and the new ones are there whenever I decide to work on them! :) Alright, now let me explain this story: Ever since I was in fifth grade, I'v had this idea of Fox and Scarface being friends. I know it sounds crazy, but I never stopped thinking about it. I'v searched DA and ever since the idea started and I never found a single art work or story similar to the idea. So I'm changing that today! Basically it goes like this: Adder bit Scarface, but didn't kill him. (I heard that's actually possible in real life. Snakes can bite you but sometimes, no venom would transfer(?).) He lose's his memory and forgets who he is. Until, Fox finds him. I hope you all like this story. Even if you find it weird, at least give it a chance. Please review! :D**


End file.
